Energized Protodermis
'''Energized Protodermis '''was a sentient and very powerful substance. It was capable of creating or destroying lifeforms. History Energized Protodermis originally inhabited the core of Spherus Magna. However, some of it eventually found its way to the surface of the planet. Upon its discovery, the Element Lords had a conference to discuss who would claim the substance. They failed to reach an agreement, and war broke out over the substance. The Great Beings, however, noticed that the substance leaking onto the surface was actually destroying the planet. They then started construction on a gigantic robot, using Energized Protodermis to stabilize it's power source, unlike with its predecessor. The part of the substance in the Matoran Universe began to use its powers on things around it and give itself to those who had interesting intentions. It also began to work with the Makuta, creating Rahkshi from Kraata and using its power for their experiments. Teridax, at one point, created a pool of Energized Protodermis in Mangaia, using it for his experiments and speaking with the substance. The Toa Metru, while traveling back to Metru Nui, were forced to retrieve some Energized Protodermis for the Karzahni plant, in exchange for curing Nokama of the poison injected by the Rahi Nui. The eventually arrived at the location of the pool, where the Protodermis spoke to them. It didn't let the Toa Metru take some of it, and instead transformed a Rockworm into a 200 foot creature. Afterward, it merely watched as the Toa battled the creature, and, in the end, the Protodermis destroyed the creature. It then transformed several other creatures to fight the Toa. Eventually defeating the creatures, the Toa then taunted the Energized Protodermis, at this point having a body it created, causing it to attack the Toa, destroying the pillars that held up its chamber when they moved. It eventually realized that the Toa were wanting it to destroy the pillars and cause the roof to fall, and the Toa made a deal with it: if they could take a small portion of it, then the Toa would leave. They agreed, but after the Toa began to leave, the Energized Protodermis attacked them with a tidal wave of itself, but the Toa destroyed the last pillar, causing the chamber to fall. They returned to Karzahni and handed him the substance, but only when he gave them the cure. He then took the substance and washed it on himself, and the Toa Metru watched as the plant died as a result. Much later, after sealing the Bahrag in a Toa Seal, the Toa Mata fell into pools of Energized Protodermis, transforming them into the Toa Nuva, with new Kanohi Nuva, weapons, armor, and increased power. Teridax and Takanuva later, during their battle, fell into the Mangaia's pool, fusing them into the entity known as Takutanuva. Even later, Helryx and Keetongu traveled to the island, learning its location from a dead Rahkshi, to discover the reason of the appearance of so many Rahkshi lately. Their search led them to a cave on the island, inside which was a pool of Energized Protodermis, the substance taking a physical form. Helryx then asked it for its purpose, and, after threatening it, the substance created a tidal wave to wash over them and see what the effect would be. However, they escaped through a portal that appeared seconds before the wave washed over them, and out of the portal came Vezon, wearing an Olmak. The wave washed over him, and Vezon was still alive, but fused to the Olmak. A group of rebellious Skakdi on Zakaz somehow gained a tank of Energized Protodermis, and threw into it a Vortixx, a Zyglak, a Steltian, and the five mutated Piraka. When nobody was paying attention, a green cloud floated into the mixture. A golden being then emerged from the tank, and it enslaved the Toa Mahri. Powers Energized Protodermis had the power to create, transform, fuse, or destroy, any object or creature it came into contact with, depending on the destiny of the one who came into contact with it. Known Effects * Creating objects or creatures. * Destroying any object on contact. * Transforming an object on contact, but only if said object is destined to transform. * Transforming a Kraata into a Rahkshi on contact. * Reverting the effect of Antidermis on contact. * Fusing two or more beings if they came into contact with it together. However, they must be destined. * Transforming the Toa Mata into the Toa Nuva. * Transforming Takanuva and Teridax into Takutanuva Trivia *Energized Protodermis was the original, natural form of said material; Normal Protodermis was later artificially made by the Great Beings, after the discovery of Energized Protodermis. *Energized Protodermis was described as mercury in the Mask of Light novelization. Category:Substances Category:Matoran Universe Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010